Severus's Courage
by Catt-Lynn
Summary: So, how did that teenage boy who had nothing going for him, was picked on, and didn't defend himself find his courage that allowed him to even go to the Dark Lord and become a death eater? Find out here


Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. R.'s characters, plot, etc…I only wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what are you trying to do now?" Lorelei asked her friend Lily Evans.

"I'm trying to improve self-esteem in the students here." Lily answered.

"No, I know that, you did wonderfully on that nerd Kris. I mean, you're trying to improve someone's self-esteem by looking like _that_?"

"Well, I've tried to help him as myself, but he won't accept my help, so I figure, if I were someone else…more like him…I might do better with him."

Lily looked in the mirror; this was actually kind of fun. She had on black lipstick and her hair was also dyed back (it would come right out with a spell), it hung down limp, greasy, and gross. She also had on dark mascara and eye shadow. She made herself extra pale a sick looking, she like dressing up. This would work.

Lily was on a mission to improve the students' self-esteem. She herself was from a muggle family and helping people had always interested her. She had done things like this is her old school too, but now at Hogwarts, she felt as if she could go to higher level to help people. This was all part of the plan.

"Now listen, you're going to need to make fun of me, and I'll come up with some nice comebacks, but make sure my target is near by."

"Well that'll be hard considering I don't know who your target is" Lorelei said.

"Oh, it's Severus Snape."

Lorelei raised her eyebrows, "You're trying to help him? He's a lost cause I'm telling you now."

"And that is why you would never do what I'm doing, you judge people too quickly. Now are you doing to help me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll help you."

"Thanks, remember what I told you, I'm going to introduce myself at breakfast, that's when you come in. Oh, and my name's going to be Tanna."

"Right."

**Great Hall**

"Anyone sitting here?" Lily asked a boy with greasy hair and a pale face.

"Nope." He said, not looking up from his book.

"My name's Tanna."

The boy looked up from his book, a surprised expression crossed his face, "Severus, you new here?"

"Yep, exchange student from Beauxbatons. I'm only staying for a short while though."

"Too bad."

"Yep."

Just then, Lorelei was about to open her mouth to make some sort of comment, but someone beat her to it.

"Oh look, Snivilus has got a girlfriend!" James and Sirius sniggered, Remus and Wormtail tried to look invisible.

"Well," Lily said, "that's more than we can say for you two isn't it?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

Everyone who had gathered around to watch sniggered.

"You heard me, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue, or does James have it?" Lily smirked at Sirius.

The group turned bright red, but Lily knew they'd recover.

"Oh, so we've got a feisty one, I bet she's right up there with You-Know-Who." James said.

"If I am, then I'll personally guarantee that you're next on his list."

Everyone's mouths hung wide open, challenging the Marauders? No one had ever. James looked around quickly.

"Ooh, what's the matter, don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Evans? Don't worry; you do that without any help."

James, Sirius, and the rest of the crew headed out, before this 'Tanna' could do anything more to hurt their reputation.

"Hm, looks like we've got some runners. At least you recognize defeat."

'Tanna' sat down and Severus was staring at her with awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Gotta have confidence in yourself, I happen to have plenty. Those guys bug you often?"

Severus nodded.

"Then don't let them."

Severus nodded and went back to reading while Lily ate her breakfast. Lily had made a bigger impression on Severus Snape than she thought, an impression that would grow on him and give him courage, an impression that would lead him straight into his death eater days…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow that was fun. I hope it interested you…and if it didn't, shrugs oh well, like I said, it was fun for me to write.


End file.
